Field of the Disclosure
This application relates generally to an energy generation system. More particularly the present disclosure relates to improvements relating to buoyance based energy generation where the apparatus is installed under the water surface.
Description of the Related Art
Energy is primarily generated from non-renewable and renewable energy sources such as oil, coal, natural gas, uranium, wind, solar, and water. These sources of energy fuel power generation plants such as fossil fuel power plant, hydro-electric power plants, nuclear power plants, wind farms, and solar towers. The energy generated from the power plant is then transmitted to the electric grid, which distributes the energy in the form of electricity for industrial and domestic use. The demand for energy is ever increasing and existing energy generation units are not sufficient to meet the energy demand. Further, some the largest power plants depend on non-renewable energy source such as oil, natural gas and coal that will eventually be exhausted. Energy generation from non-renewable alone is not enough to meet the energy demand of present and future. To supplement the energy demand sustainable power generation systems are required.
One of the renewable and sustainable energy sources is water which is used to operate hydropower plants such as hydro-electric power plants, which produce power at a large scale and tidal power plants, which produce power at relatively small scale. A tidal power plant converts the tidal energy or wave energy into mechanical energy which is further transformed into electricity. A typical tidal power generation system using waves to generate power includes a floating device connected to a power generator through a pulley arrangement. As waves are generated on the surface of the water the floating devices moves up and down with the wave. The up and down motion of the floating device is converted into a rotation of a shaft which can be used to generate electricity.
Alternatively, power may be generated using a floating device connected to a motor that pulls the floating device underwater. When the floating device is released it rises to the water surface due to the buoyancy effect. This rising motion is then used to generate power.
The energy generated from tidal power is highly inefficient and inconsistent. Due to the increasing energy demand and exhaustible energy sources there remains a continuing need to provide new, efficient and continuous energy generation systems.